Love Letters
by Vlienart
Summary: Karena semua berawal dari surat yang kutulis untukmu, akankah.. kau membacanya? / (Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin) Warning! Yaoi/ Boyslove
1. Chapter 1 Opening

**Chapter 1. Opening**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika dunia kita berbeda bagai langit dan bumi, ketika keberadaanku diragukan, akankah ia melihatku?

.

.

Love Latters

.

.

Bangtan Senior High School, merupakan salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Siapa yang tak kenal Bangtan Senior High School? Fasilitas, akreditas, dan murid - murid yang pintar membuatnya menjadi sekolah pilihan utama para orang tua untuk anaknya kelak. Sekolah ini juga menyediakan beasiswa untuk siswa kurang mampu yang berprestasi maupun beasiswa setelah lulus.

Dan disinilah Kim Seokjin, siswa tahun ketiga yang sebentar lagi segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar karena tak lama lagi akan lulus, setelah melaksanakan ujian negara tentunya. Ia bukan murid yang berada, ayahnya hanya bekerja sebagai buruh sedangkan ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga. Seokjin sendiri hanya dapat membantu kedua orang tuanya dengan bekerja paruh waktu setelah sekolah selesai untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Karena kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa membiayai kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka sehari - hari, pas untuk hidup tidak untuk yang lain. Seokjin merupakan anak yang cerdas terbukti ketika ia lulus seleksi jalur beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Ia sangat bersyukur sampai saat ini ia bisa mempertahankan nilainya agar tetap diposisi peringkat satu diangkatannya.

Ia sangat fokus dalam belajarnya, sampai - sampai ia lupa untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman - temannya. Hanya Jimin yang mau menjadi temannya, rata - rata yang lain hanya ingin berteman jika dirinya dari golongan orang yang mampu, setidaknya menengah keatas.

Namun pria berambut peach itu berbeda, ia dari golongan menengah keatas tapi tangannya sangat terbuka untuk berteman dengan Seokjin. Membuat hari Seokjin yang pemalu, individualis, dan sangat kutu buku ini tidak sepenuhnya abu - abu mengingat Jimin yang sangat periang.

 _ **"Kkriiiinnggg~"**_ bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Nampak para siswa berjalan menuju kantin yang tak jauh dari gedung kelas mereka.

"Jin, ayo ke kantin.. kau lupa bawa bekal kan?"

"Eumm.. tidak Jim aku dikelas saja"

"Ah.. kenapa?"

"Kau tahu keadaanku seperti apa, aku harus berhemat" Seokjin tersenyum kaku.

"Kau ini! Sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal sih?" Seokjin tampak berpikir.

"Sejak masa orientasi masuk sekolah dulu" Jawab Jin polos.

"Heuh.. bukan itu maksudku, aku tau kau Seokjin.. aku yang traktir, karena aku tak akan membiarkan temanku yang terlewat cantik ini kelaparan" senyum jahil

tampak diwajah Jimin.

"Yaa~ aku laki - laki kenapa cantik eoh?"

"Itu kenyataan! terima saja.. sudah ayo ke kantin aku lapar"

"Tapi kau sering mentraktirku, aku tak enak padamu"

"Jika kau menolak aku bersumpah akan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kau berubah menjadi perempuan"

"Ya! Baiklah - baiklah.. ayo ke kantin"

"Nah begitu dong dari tadi hahaha" ucap Jimin menang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Seokjin dan Jimin sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka mengingat jarak gedung kelas dengan kantin tidak terlalu jauh. Ruangan itu sangat penuh, jelas karena sekarang jam makan siang pasti para siswa akan berkumpul disini. Jimin mencari - cari meja kosong, matanya menuju meja dibagian pojok kantin yang terlihat masih kosong.

"Hey Jin.. disitu kosong" Seokjin mengarahkan pandangannya serarah dengan jari telunjuk Jimin.

"Oh.. yang itu?"

"Iya, kau duduk disana saja.. nanti aku yang bawakan makanannya kesana" Hendak untuk menolak, Seokjin tak enak hati jika dirinya sudah ditraktir dan hanya duduk manis.

"Tidak ada penolakan" putus Jimin.

Seokjin bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang dimaksud untuk menjaga tempat tersebut. Jika tidak mungkin tempat itu akan ditempati yang lain mengingat banyak sekali siswa disini. Seokjin mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja tersebut, setelah terduduk semua mata siswa yang ada dikantin menuju kearahnya.

Tak sedikit yang berbisik dan menatap ngeri pada Seokjin, sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian pun tak mengerti apa - apa dan masih duduk manis disana walaupun rasa tak nyaman muncul karena banyak orang yang memerhatikannya. _'Uh.. kenapa Jimin lama sekali'_ bantinnya.

Sementara itu, tampak tiga pria masuk kedalam kantin, jika sebelumnya kantin terasa sangat ramai karena para siswa yang sibuk berbincang sekarang suasana kantin menjadi sepi. Ketiganya mendekati meja yang Seokjin tempati dipojok kantin, menatap tak suka pada pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hey kau sedang apa disini?" Suara berat itu mengajak bicara pria dihadapannya.

"E-oh? Aku sedang menunggu temanku membeli makanan" jawab Seokjin.

"Kau tidak tahu kami siapa?" Ucap pria lain.

"Eeumm.. dari badge kalian, siswa tahun kedua?"

"Hey Yoongi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mengenal kita" ucapnya pada pria bersuara berat. Sedangkan pria satunya lagi hanya diam mengamati Seokjin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Heuh.. kau tidak tahu? Ah tak masalah.. yang terpenting adalah.. ini tempat kami _nona_ , dan kau menempatinya tanpa izin, Taehyung-ah.. mau kita apakan dia?" ucap pria bernama Yoongi itu dengan penekanan 'nona' seraya mengejek.

"Ah sudah! Merepotkan saja! Cepatlah minggir ini tempat kami" ucap Taehyung. Seokjin tidak tahu melakukan apa, haruskah ia pergi meninggalkan Jimin? Ah tidak, Seokjin menepis pikiran itu, kasihan Jimin sudah membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?!"

"Jimin?" Tak menyangka jika pria beramput peach itu datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Kau tak apa Jin?"

"A-aku tak apa"

"Hey! Kalian itu! Meja ini milik sekolah! Bukan milik kalian! Ya berarti bisa ditempati siapa saja jika kosong! Jangan seenak jidat menyuruh orang pergi dari sini!"

"Jim.." Seokjin mencoba menenangkan, tapi itu tidaklah mudah.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Jimin melihat badge ketiga pria itu dengan seksama. Tahun kedua.

"Yak! Kalian bahkan berani kurang ajar pada kami yang lebih tua hah? Dimana sopan santun kepada yang lebih tua?!" Ucap Jimin yang meledak - ledak.

Namja bernama Yoongi itu mendekati Jimin, menepis jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau boleh duduk disini manis, tapi kau harus menjadi pelayanku terlebih dahulu" goda pria itu.

Jimin membuat ancang - ancang memukul wajah Yoongi dengan kepalan tangannya namun terhenti karena tangannya ditahan seseorang. Dan orang tersebut adalah pria yang sejak awal hanya terdiam melihat keadaan. Dihempaskan tangan Jimin kebawah.

"Sudah cukup" putusnya.

"Yoongi, Taehyung kita cari tempat lain" ucap pria itu dingin.

"Oh ayolah Kim Namjoon, sejak kapan kau mengalah untuk orang lain?" Tanya Taehyung

"Aku bilang, kita cari tempat lain.. moodku sedang tidak bagus" pria ini seakan mengeluarkan aura gelap pada sekelilingnya, membuat temannya, Yoongi dan Taehyung, sangat merinding dibuatnya. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti pria berambut hitam legam itu pergi.

Tak lupa sebelum pergi pria yang dipanggil Namjoon itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Seokjin, menatap dengan penuh arti yang tak bisa ditangkap Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya agar matanya tidak bertatapan dengan tatapan tajam milik pria itu.

"Hey! Ayo kita makan sebelum jadi dingin makanannya" Seokjin tersadar dari lamunannya, menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping.

"Eh? O-ohh.. ayo kita makan, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai" Seokjin dan Jimin mendudukan diri mereka dimeja itu.

.

.

Pukul 14.30 sekolah mereka sudah dibubarkan, tiba - tiba saja ada rapat guru dan komite yang diadakan tanpa pemberitahuan apapun kepada murid - muridnya. Banyak siswa yang merasa senang karena mereka bisa pulang cepat daripada menunggu sore atau hingga larut malam seperti siswa tahun akhir yang memang akan diwajibkan mengambil kelas tambahan.

Tapi tidak untuk Seokjin, semakin sedikit waktunya disekolah, maka semakin sedikit pelajaran yang ia dapatkan. Ia ingin banyak mendapatkan ilmu agar cepat lulus dari sekolah ini, mengambil kuliah dengan jurusan yang ia inginkan, dan membantu orang tuanya agar mereka tidak perlu membanting tulangnya lagi untuk Seokjin. Tapi pria cantik itu tak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain menerima keputusan gurunya, memutuskan untuk merapikan tasnya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jin! Ayo ke parkiran bareng!"

"Jim, bukannya memang seperti itu biasanya?"

"Hehehe.. kau suka pergi duluan jika aku tidak bicara seperti itu"

"Salahkan kau sendiri kenapa lama sekali berbicara dengan Irene" Jimin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Seokjin, sedikit menjijit agar bisa mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Seokjin.

"Hey! Kau tahu kan.. aku suka padanya, hanya sedikit berbasa basi saja" Jimin berbisik, Seokjin hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya sembarang arah. Jimin pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Seokjin.

"Pokoknya kau harus menungguku biar kita ke parkiran bersama"

"Baiklah.. mulai sekarang aku akan menunggumu" Jimin meranggul bahu Seokjin.

"Hey.. kau tahu? Kabarnya sekolah dibubarkan karena ada perkelahian murid disini dengan murid sekolah lain.. aku lupa nama sekolahnya"

"Ah?! Yang benar? Bukankah sekolah kita aman - aman saja?"

"Kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu Jin"

"Oh apakah itu sebuah pujian?" Seokjin memutar bolanya malas, Jimin menggeleng.

"Dan dari yang ku dengar.. mereka siswa tahun kedua! Namanya... siapa.. duh tadi aku ingat"

"Kau masih muda Jim, jangan bilang kau sudah pikun"

"Yoongi, Taehyung, dan.. Namjoon" ucapnya.

"Bukankah mereka yang tadi siang?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Yang mana?"

"Duh.. kau tidak melihat nama anak tahun kedua di bajunya itu? Waktu makan siang tadi"

"Oh! Astaga! Aku hanya lihat yang bernama Yoongi.. Min..Yoongi kalau tidak salah"

"Ya.. aku melihat nama ketiganya"

"Ah.. berani sekali mereka, apa karena orang tua mereka punya andil disekolah ini?" Ucap Jimin kesal.

"Ah.. sudahlah, toh bukan urusan kita kan? Yang penting kau pasti senang bisa pulang cepat"

"Itu benar sekali jinnie~ hahahaha"

Keduanya berjalan kearah parkiran yang terletak dibelakang gedung kelas, dekat kantin. Ingatkan Seokjin untuk selalu bersyukur mendapatkan teman seperti Jimin. Jimin bukan siswa yang pandai, namun bisa Seokjin akui jika sahabatnya itu mempunyai paras yang rupawan.

Banyak siswi yang tertarik dengan Jimin, tak sedikit juga siswa yang tertarik dengannya. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, Pria berambut peach itu memiliki wajah tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Jadi, ya, jangan salahkan Jimin jika para pria juga menyukainya.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin karena memiliki wajah yang terlewat cantik menjadi bahan godaan para siswa disekolahnya, dan untungnya lagi, Jimin akan senantiasa mendeklarasikan perang pada siswa yang mengganggu Seokjin, sepertinya ia banyak berhutang pada Jimin.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai diarea parkiran belakang. Seokjin mengantarkan Jimin hingga kedepan mobilnya.

"Jin, jika kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumahmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku naik sepeda Jim"

"Aku tahu, maksudku.. ini masih siang dan sialnya cuacanya sangat panas sekarang.. kau naik mobilku, biar sepedamu diambil oleh asistenku"

"Sungguh tak perlu, kau menambah pekerjaannya saja"

"Oh demi tuhan Jim, ia bekerja untukku.. aku juga tidak meminta hal - hal yang aneh"

"Hmm.. aku ingin naik sepeda saja"

"Aish.. kalau mulai besok aku jemput dan antar pulangnya bagaimana?"

Seokjin menggeleng, terukir senyum manis diwajahnya. Jimin bersumpah jika saja Seokjin itu perempuan mungkin ia sudah menjadikannya calon istrinya kelak.

"Serius? Aku tak tega jika melihatmu naik sepeda terus, badanmu itu kurus sekali Jin.. aku kasihan dengan tubuhmu"

"Ah.. tak apa, dengan naik sepeda aku juga mengurangi polusi diudara"

"Eh.. iya.. iya.. tahu.. kau ini pasti akan menjadi duta lingkungan"

"Hahaha.. kau bisa saja Jim, sudah sana pulang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. hati - hati dijalan, jika kau merasa lelah istirahat dulu saja.. rumahmu lumayan jauh dari sini"

"Baiklah ucap Seokjin.

Mobil hitam itu pun mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar, tampak Jimin melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil dan dibalas oleh Seokjin dari luar. Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya kearah parkiran kendaraan beroda dua. Seokjin melepaskan rantai pada sepedanya, namun ia tak sengaja melihat pria yang tak asing disana dengan pria paruh baya disampingnya. Mata Seokjin memincing, itu seperti pria yang dikantin siang tadi. Jauh, namun Seokjin masih bisa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua pria itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau buat Namjoon?!"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kerjaanmu hanya membolos kelas lagi hah?!"

"..." masih tak ada jawaban

"Sudah puas kau membuat orang tuamu ini malu?!"

"..."

"Oh! Apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan patung?"

"Maaf ayah"

"Kau selalu berbicara seperti itu Joon! Kau! Penerus Kim Corp! Tidak bisa seperti ini!"

"..."

"Jika Junmyeon masih ada, akan ku serahkan perusahaan padanya! Ketimbang harus memberikannya padamu! Sayangnya kakakmu itu telah tidak ada! Tidak sekalipun aku mengganggapmu sebagai anakku jika ada Junmyeon sekarang disini. Aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu jika Junmyeon masih ada dan memegang perusahaan nantinya. Tidak bisakah kau seperti Jungmyeon? Pintar, bijak, tidak membuat onar dan membuatku malu didepan banyak orang hah?!".

"Aku bukan Junmyeon ayah, aku Kim Namjoon"

"Ah! Kau sama menyusahkannya seperti ibumu! Bedanya ia tak berbuat macam - macam karena tak bisa berbuat apa - apa!" Kepala pria yang lebih muda pun yang sedari tadi tertunduk pun akhirnya terakngkat. Melihatkan wajah muak, tak suka dengan cara ayahnya berbicara.

"Jaga bicaramu ayah!" Namjoon pun mulai terpancing jika sudah ayahnya merendahkan ibunya.

"Hah?! Kau berani melawanku?"

"Ya, aku berani. Selama ini aku hanya menurut pada ibu, ayah tak pernah peduli dengan kami! Yang kau pedulikan hanya perusahaanmu!" Suara Namjoon meninggi.

 _ **'Beeuughhh!'**_ Tangan sosok yang dipanggil ayah itu pun melayangkan pukulannya kearah Namjoon membuat anaknya tersungkur jatuh kebawah dan menghasilkan luka disudut bibir anaknya.

"Kau! Pulang sendiri! Jangan bersamaku! Aku tak sudi melihatmu" Putus pria yang lebih tua meninggalkan Namjoon sendiri disana. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam, menatap kosong kedepan. Seketika ia merasakan tangan lembut memegang pundaknya, lantas ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Hey.. kau tak apa?" Pria cantik itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan dirinya dengan Namjoon. Pria yang merasa terpanggil itu pun mengarahkan pandangannya kesumber suara.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Apa pedulimu?" Ucap Namjoon dingin.

"Bibirmu berdarah" Seolah tak mendengar apa yang diucapkam Namjoon.

"..."

Seokjin mengeluarkan P3K dari tasnya, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Namjoon. Lalu ia membersihkan luka pria dihadapannya dengan sedikit alkohol yang diletakkan dikapas, diberinya obat merah sebagai penutup untuk mengobati lukanya. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan Seokjin.

"Nah selesai! Jangan makan dulu ya nanti antiseptiknya termakan olehmu" ucap Seokjin.

"Ayo berdiri.. kakimu tak apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit lagi?" Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Namjoon untuk membantunya berdiri, memeriksa jika pria itu tidak memiliki luka lain ataupun cedera dilain tempat.

"Sepertinya sudah tak apa.. kalau begitu aku duluan ya, hati - hati dijalan" ucap Seokjin meninggalkan Namjoon disana, menaiki sepedanya lalu menuju pintu keluar parkiran.

.

.

Butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk sampai dirumah, sungguh hari yang panas untuk Seokjin lewati. Ingin rasanya menumpang dimobil Jimin, tapi ia tak sampai hati untuk merepotkan temannya itu.

"Jinnie? Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa pulang cepat?" Suara lembut itu menyapa Seokjin

"Ada rapat guru dan komite disekolah ibu, makanya siswa dipulangkan lebih awal" jelasnya.

"Oh.. eh, apa kau sudah makan? Ibu belum masak apa - apa sayang"

"Sudah ibu.. Jimin yang mentraktirku"

"Ah.. Jimin baik sekali padamu nak, ibu bersyukur kau punya sahabat seperti dirinya" wanita paruh baya itu mengukir senyumannya.

"Eumm.. aku juga" sekali lagi, Seokjin bersyukur akan hidupnya yang sederhana ini.

"Aku berangkat kerja ya bu, ganti _shift_ dengan yang lain agar tidak pulang terlalu malam"

"Baiklah.. hati - hati dijalan sayang"

"Ya bu"

.

.

Di lain tempat, tampak pria tampan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan berhenti disalah satu kamar rawat intesif disana. Mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Diketuknya pintu kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban, pria itu membuka pintu perlahan.

"Ibu, aku datang" pria itu mendekati tempat tidur yang disinggahi wanita cantik dikamar itu.

"Hey bu, anakmu ini datang.. kau tidak mau menyapanya eoh?" Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu tidak menjawab. Pria itu melirik kearah alat - alat bantu hidup yang terpasang sejajar dengan pundak ibunya. Mengusap rambut ibunya sayang, kemudia mengecup lembut kening ibunya seakan menyalurkan perasaan rindu pada sosok wanita dihadapannya.

"Ibu, aku pulang cepat hari ini.. guru - guru sedang rapat jadi aku pulang cepat" pria itu meraih tangan ibunya, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dirinya ibu, ia sangat cantik.. dan sangat baik, walaupun aneh hahaha" pria itu tertawa renyah.

"Tapi.. sepertinya aku terlalu dingin kepadanya, tadi aku berbicara ketus padanya.. padahal ia hendak menolongku.. aku ragu, apakah ia akan menyukaiku atau tidak" wajah pria itu pun sedikit kecewa dengan perbuatannya tadi.

"Jika ibu bangun, aku akan mengenalkannya pada ibu.. pasti ibu senang, dia cantik sekali bu.. rambutnya halus, wajahnyanya sangat bersih, kulitnya putih.. ah pasti ibu akan bangga melihatnya.."

"..tapi ibu bangun dulu ya.. aku janji akan mengenalkannya padamu" raut wajah pria itu pun menjadi sendu.

.

.

Keesokannya, seperti biasanya Seokjin akan bersiap - siap menuju sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh dari rumah dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan hari - hari kemarin, cukup monoton namun Jin mensyukuri itu.

Sebelum pria cantik itu masuk kedalam kelas, ia akan meletakkan beberapa barangnya diloker dikoridor kelas. Karena buku yang dibawa Seokjin terlapmau berat dan juga bekal makan siangnya, maka dari itu Seokjin terlebih dahulu meletakkan beberapa buku maupun barang yang sekiranya tidak digunakan untuk pelajaran pertama hingga istirahat nanti.

Dibukanya pintu loker itu, Seokjin menatap isi lokernya, tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja terdapat amplop kecil disana, dahi Seokjin mengerut. Diraihnya amplop tersebut lalu dibuka dengan perlahan, Seokjin mengeluarkan kertas didalam amplop tadi lalu membaca isi suratnya.

 __To: Kim SeokJin_

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

Dahi Seokjin makin mengerut. 'Terimakasih untuk apa? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim surat ini?' Batin Seokjin.

Sebenarnya ini sudah kali kedua Seokjin mendapatkan surat yang sangat singkat tanpa pengirim. Jika surat sebelumnya berisikan kalimat yang cukup membuatnya tersinggung sebagai laki - laki kali ini hanya lontaran terima kasih yang ditulis disana.

Jelas saja, jika kau adalah seorang laki - laki, lalu ada yang mengirimu surat berisikan _'Selamat pagi, kau cantik hari ini'_ apakah harga dirimu masih utuh? Jelas tidak, dan begitu pula bagi Seokjin walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Jika dilihat tulisannya sepertinya pengirimnya sama dengan surat sebelumnya, tapi Seokjin tak bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya. Selama ia sekolah disini, hanya Park Jimin yang dekat dengannya, tepatnya Seokjin tidak memiliki teman dekat selain Jimin. Tapi tidak mungkin pria mungil itu yang mengirim karena bisa saja ia langsung bicara padanya tidak perlu pakai surat menyurat seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya Seokjin sudah tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk masuk kekelas dan tak mau lagi mengira - ngira siapa pengirimnya. Surat tersebut diletakkan disebuah kotak yang ada dilokernya. Disimpan rapi bersama dengan surat sebelumnya. Setelah selesai, pria itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kelas pelajaran pertama hari ini.

.

.

Jika hampir seluruh siswa memilih untuk belajar untuk menerima ilmu dikelas, lain lagi dengan ketiga siswa yang berada diarea parkiran belakang kelas. Mereka membolos, entah sudah kali keberapa, tampak pria pucat menghisap batang rokok yang dimilikinya.

"Hey Yoon, bagaimana kabar ibumu? Aku dengar dari ibuku, ibumu sakit lagi?" Tanya pria berkulit Tan.

"Hmm, ya, tiga hari yang lalu ibuku terkena serangan jantung, walaupun dokter tidak mengizinkannya untuk pulang.. tapi ia sudah tak apa.. terimakasih Tae"

"Hmm"

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya Tae?" Ucap pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Apanya Joon?"

"Pria cantikmu itu" Namjoon memberikan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai pada Taehyung.

"Ah.. aku tak tahu, aku tidak berani unuk bicara langsung padanya" ucap Taehyung lesu.

"Wuah.. kalau berkelahi kau nomer satu, tak kusangka untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kau tak berani" ejek Yoongi.

"Hey! Bedakan berkelahi dengan urusan hati"

"Hahahaha.. manis sekali bicaramu, apa ini karena _dia_?" Tanya Namjoon dan dihadiahi Taehyung yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ngomong - ngomong.. kalian tak masalah jika aku suka pada laki - laki?" Tanya Taehyung mulai serius.

"Ku rasa tak ada masalah, bagaimana Joon?" Jawab Yoongi.

"Ku rasa itu sah - sah saja asalkan kau benar - benar menyukainya, tidak untuk main - main" jawab Namjoon.

"Jelas! Yang ini berbeda! Dia membuatku... aneh?" Taehyung juga bingung.

"Ya, sikapmu berubah Tae.. dulu mana ada kau mengalah bahkan jika Namjoon sudah menahanmu kau masih saja melawan. Dan lihatlah kemarin.. walaupun wajahmu terlihat kesal tapi kau akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dibilangnya.

"Karena dia mengeluarkan aura yang sangat seram! Bedakan itu Yoon" Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Namjoon.

"Dan sialnya kali ini aku setuju denganmu" Jawab pria pucat itu.

"Jika kalian lupa, aku disini, masih mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian"

"Hehehe.. maaf Joon" ucap keduanya.

.

.

Sudah tak terhitung beberapa bulan Seokjin menerima surat pendek yang sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Tentu saja dia penasaran siapa kiranya yang mengirim, ia bahkan datang lebih pagi, berlari ke tempat lokernya sebelum istirahat makan siang, maupun keluar kelas lebih awal daripada bunyi bel pulang sekolah.

Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siswa maupun siswi yang mencurigakan didekat lokernya. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak surat yang diberikan, namun tetap Seokjin simpan didalam kotak dilokernya.

Karena menurut Seokjin isi suratnya itu lucu dan kadang sangat manis. Dari menanyakan kabarnya, menanyakan apakah Seokjin sudah memiliki pacar atau belum, menulis bahwa sang pengirim suka senyuman Seokjin, mengejeknya, menurut Seokjin, cantik dan manis, sampai memberikannya semangat sebelum ujian maupun latihan untuk ujian negara nanti. Dan itu semua menambahkan warna pada hari - hari Seokjin.

Dan hari ini Seokjin mendapatkan suratnya lagi.

 __To: Jinseok_

 _._

 _Selamat pagi manis, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.. semangat untuk hari ini, Jinseok'._

Jinseok, panggilan yang sering dilontarkan sang pengirim kepadanya dan menurut Seokjin panggilan itu sangat manis. Jika biasanya suratnya berisikan kalimat - kalimat pendek, mungkin ini adalah surat pertama dengan kalimat terpanjang yang permah Seokjin dapatkan tidak tahu nantinya. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Hey Jin, surat lagi eoh?" yang dipanggil namanya pun langsung menyimpan surat itu kedalam kotak lalu menoleh kesumber suara.

"A-ah.. iya, ada surat lagi Jim"

"Isinya hanya basa - basi.. tapi rasanya seperti surat cinta? Entahlah"

"Tidak mungkin, mungkin ia hanya ingin berteman denganku.. tapi tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik"

"Selain dirimu, aku belum pernah menemukan siswa yang lebih individualis darimu"

"Oh apakah itu sebuah ejekan?" Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan, itu suatu pujian _nyonya_ " Jimin pun menahan tawanya karena sekarng wajah Seokjin sudah memerah.

"Ahh.. sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk kelas.. nanti Ms. Jessica yang mengajar, aku tak mau ia berteriak dikelas karena ada yang terlambat" putuh Seokjin.

"Baiklah.. hahaha" Jimin pun mengikuti langkah Seokjin kearah kelasnya.

.

.

Fisika, pelajaran yang menggunakan logika, ketepatan, dan tentunya juga hafalan membuat beberapa siswa mulai jengah dengan apa yang disuguhkan yang kebetulan terpampang dipapan tulis. Ditambah lagi pelajaran ini memakan waktu 4 jam karena pengajar berikutnya berhalangan hadir dan digantikan dengan pelajaran ini. Ms. Jessica ditambah fisika, Bukan kombinasi yang pas, cukup mengerikan bagi beberapa murid mengingat Ms. Jessica yang kelewat 'tegas'.

"Jadi.. ada pertanyaan?" Tanya wanita cantik itu.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari para muridnya, hanya terdiam, entah karena sudah mengerti, bingung, atau memang benar - benar tidak mengerti dari awal sampai akhir.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang bertanya, saya akan membagikan kelompok untuk tugas di bab 8" para siswa saling melirik tanda tak suka. Beberapa siswa telah dipanggil untuk berkelompok kecil, satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang karena menurut wanita cantik itu tidak efektif jika dalam berkelompok lebih dari 2 orang.

"Park Jimin.. kau dengan Jeon Jungkook" Jimin kecewa, ia ingin bersama Seokjin, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa - apa.

"Dan.. yang terakhir.. Kim Seokjin dengan Jung Hoseok" Jessica menutup buku absensi.

"Saya kira sudah cukup hari ini, tugas dikumpulkan dua hari lagi, rabu siang paling lambat.. jika lebih dari itu saya tidak akan menerima tugas kalian. Sekian" wanita itu pun keluar dari kelas dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ah.. sayang sekali Jin, padahal aku ingin berdua denganmu" keluh Jimin.

"Tak apa.. siapa tau jika kau belajar dengan Jungkook lebih mengerti kan?"

"Hmm.. baiklah"

"Hey Jin" sapa pria yang lebih tinggi darinha sedikit.

"Oh.. hai Hoseok, bagaimana?"

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita mengerjakan sekarang.. sekarang istirahat, tugasnya banyak sekali akan lebih baik jika kita menyicil" Hoseok menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit canggung.

"A-ah.. boleh, kita bisa sambil makan siang di gazebo"

"Nah itu boleh juga, apa kau ke kantin?"

"Tidak, aku bawa bekal"

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku di gazebo belakang, aku mau beli makan siang dulu"

"Baiklah"

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mengerjakan dengan Jungkook.. kau tak apa ke gazebo sendiri Jin?" Ucap Jimin.

"It's okay... bye"

"Bye.. Jin"

.

.

"Jin, maaf aku lama.. tadi antreannya panjang sekali" Hoseok menunjukkan senyuman kikuk.

"Ah.. tak apa sungguh" Jin membalas senyuman itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari halaman 301" Hoseok dan Jin mulai membuka buku kitab fisika yang tebal tersebut.

Hoseok, seseorang yang baik, periang, cukup pintar dan membuat suasana yang tadinya canggung menjadi lebih santai. Dan Jin nyaman dengan pembawaan pemuda ini. Sesekali nampak canda tawa disela - sela belajar mereka dan Hoseok yang memulai itu semua.

Jin akui bahwa pria didepannya sangat lucu, bahkan membuat dirinya yang jarang tertawa saat bersama dengan Jimin bahkan sekarang tertawa sangat lebar. Ya, mungkin Jin akan menambahkan Hoseok dalam daftar teman yang baik. Mereka larut dalam belajarnya, sangat dekat, dan diselipkan dengan candaan Hoseok yang membuat Jin kembali tertawa.

Tak terasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Ah Jin.. sebentar lagi masuk" Jin pun melihat jam yang ada dilengannya.

"Ah iya.. kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pulang sekolah ya" Jin maupun Hoseok tampak memasukkan beberapa buku yang dipakai tadi masuk kedalam tas.

"Bagaimana jika kau ke rumah ku saja?" Tanya Hoseok

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Dekat dengan sekolah.. hanya beberapa blok dari sini, jalan kaki pun sampai"

"Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku tak bisa sampai malam.. aku ada pekerjaan"

"Tak apa"

"Sampai jumpa dikelas Jin"

"Bye"

.

.

Pria cantik itu segera menuju lokernya, membukanya untuk memasukkan beberapa buku. Namun ia terpaku dengan amplop kecil yang sepertinya baru saja dimasukkan kedalam lokernya. _'Dia siapa? Pacarmu?'_ Jin sungguh tak mengerti dengan isi surat itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas.

.

.

Waktu pulang pun tiba, Seokjin kembali ke lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku lalu menyusul Hoseok ke parkiran untuk pergi ke rumah pria lucu itu bersama. Surat lagi, tak biasanya Seokjin mendapatkan tiga surat dalam sehari. Ini pertama kalinya, seperti minum obat saja jika dipikir. Ia kemudian membuka surat tersebut dan membaca isinya. _'Kau menyukainya?'_ Dan itu membuat Seokjin tambah kebingungan maksud dari pengirim surat ini. Ia kembali menyimpan surat itu kedalam kotak didalam lokernya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

.

.

"Hoseok! Ayo " ajak pria cantik itu.

"Eum" Seokjin menuntun sepedanya agar ia bisa berjalan berasama Hoseok, karena tidak mungkin jika ia naik sepeda sementara temannya itu berjalan kaki sendirian.

Dan sepasang mata itu pun melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Napasnya seakan terhenti melihat kedekatan pria cantik itu dan pria disebelahnya.

"Hey! Kau tak apa?" Ucap pria Tan.

"Aku... tak apa" Jawabnya.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, seperti biasanya, Seokjin akan membuka lokernya dan sudah menjadi suatu rutinitas untuk membaca surat kecil di lokernya. _'_

 __To: Jinseok_

 _._

 _Hai, selamat pagi Jinseok, semangat untuk ujian pagi ini, d_ _an.. kau tahu? Kau membuatku cemburu Jin, siapa pria yang kemarin pulang bersamamu?_

.

'bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika hari ini ada ujian?' Bantin sekali Seokjin membalas suratnya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya berteman dengan Hoseok, tapi ia tidak tahu suratnya tersebut mau dikirim kemana.

Kemudian ia mencoba untuk menulis surat dan diletakkan dilokernya sendiri, jika ia bisa memasukkan suratnya itu artinya pengirim ini punya kunci lokernya juga kan?

 __To: Tuan tanpa nama_

 _._

 _Hey, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku membalas pesanmu, jadi aku coba untuk menulisnya disini. Dia Hoseok, temanku, aku dan dia kebetulan sekelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Ms. Jessica._

Lalu ia menutup lokernya dan masuk kedalam kelas. Seokjin tidak bisa fokus selama pelajaran, pikirannya terus teringat dengan surat yang dikirimkan tuan tanpa nama itu. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi pun Seokjin langsung bergegas menuju lokernya dan benar saja, suratnya tidak ada dan digantikan dengan surat lain.

 __To: Jinseok_

 _Baiklah aku percaya denganmu, kau harus hati - hati ya.. dan kau bisa memanggilku RM_

Seokjin menghela napas lega, entah kenapa dirinya tidak ingin sang pengirim surat, RM, menjadi salah paham pada hubungannya dan Hoseok. Seokjin pun tidak tahu mengapa.

.

.

Waktu makan siang pun tiba, hari ini Hoseok mentraktir Jin, Jimin, dan Jungkook tentunya sambil berdiskusi tentang tugas yang diberikan Ms. Jessica. Namun, salahnya, mereka duduk dimeja pojok kantin yang sudah dinyatakan kepemilikannya oleh Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung tanpa mereka sadari. Ketiga pria itu mendekat kearah meja yang ditempati Seokjin.

"Wah.. wah.. lihatlah siapa yang ada disini" ucap pria berkulit lebih gelap.

"Kalian masih tidak mengerti juga ini tempat kami?" Si pucat pun ikut angkat bicara membuat Jimin berdiri dari kursinya.

"Meja ini punya sekolah! Apa urusannya dengan kalian hah?!" Tanya pria berpipi mochi itu.

"Eoh.. lucunya, kau yakin kau itu laki - laki?" Tanya yang lebih pucat tak percaya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Jimin tak terima hendak memuluk Yoongi namun ditahan oleh Hoseok yang lebih dulu memegang tangan Jimin, Yoongi berdecak tak suka.

"Maaf, ini bukan tempat kalian.. meja ini.. maupun kantin ini milik sekolah jadi tidak ada haknya kalian mengklaim bahwa ini tempat kalian" Hoseok mulai jengah.

"Dan apa kau tahu aku anak pemilik sekolah ini?" Pria yang lebih tinggi dari ketiganya pun akhirnya berbicara mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Tak peduli kau anak pemilik sekolah maupun anak biasa.. kita semua sama disini, dan lagi.. kami lebih tua dari kalian, mengapa tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali?! **Apa orang tua kalian tak pernah mengajari cara bersopan santun?** " Ucap Hoseok.

Cukup sudah, Namjoon tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya hendak memuluk pria dihadapannya.

 _ **'Beeuuggghhh!'**_

"ASTAGA! SEOKJIN! KAU TAK APA?" Tanya Jimin, sedangkan pria yang melayangkan tangannya tadi pun terkejut. Tidak, harusnya Hoseok yang terkena pukulannya tapi Seokjin mencoba melerai perkelahian itu malah yang terkena pukulannya. Tampak meninggalkan daerah kemerahan dan gumpalan darah yang menghiasi sudut bibir kanan Seokjin .

"Seokjin, kau tak apa?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Hey kau! Aku akan melaporkan ini kepada kepala sekolah" ucap Jungkook.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang ayo bawa Seokjin ke UKS!" Ucap Jimin yang dituruti oleh teman - temannya. Meninggalkan Namjoon, Yoongi, serta Taehyung disana.

"Hey bung! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yoongi pada pemuda berkulit tan.

"Aku.. dia.. oh Tuhan!" Keluh pria itu.

"Joon? Kau tak apa?" Sekarang giliran Yoongi bertanya pada Namjoon.

"..." masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Namjoon, mungkin kau sudah kelewatan, kita memukul jika ada yang mengajak berkelahi.. dan bukan siswa dari sekolah kita melainkan dari sekolah lain" ucap Taehyung, pemuda pucat hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan temannya itu.

"Aku.. tidak tahu kenapa.."

"Sudahlah.. jangan dipikirkan" ucap Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu temannya itu.

.

.

"Kau tak apa Jin?"

"Sudah tak apa.. aku mau ke loker mengambil bukuku"

"Mau diantar?" Tawar Jimin.

"Tak perlu Jim, aku tak selemah itu" Seokjin menyunggingkan senyum andalannya yang tidak pernah bisa ditolak oleh Jimin.

"Ahhh~ baiklah.. baiklah.."

Jin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya, ia menemukan surat kecil baru dan bungkus obat. Biasanya RM hanya akan mengirimkan surat tapi dengan obat? Tidak biasanya, ia membuka surat kecil itu.

 __To: Jinseok_

 _._

 _Maafkan aku Jinseok, aku tak sengaja.. aku sungguh menyesal.. ini beberapa obat untuk membersihkan lukamu dan obat pereda nyeri, maafkan aku_

Jin mengerutkan dahinya, sebenarnya siapa pengirim surat ini? Atau.. ia menepis semua tebakan yang ada diotakknya itu dan lebih memilih untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

.

.

Jam sekolah telah selesai, tampak pria berwajah bak poselen melangkahkan kakinya lebar - lebar menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sungguh, ia tak terima teman sebaik Seokjin menerima pukulan yang sialnya dari juniornya disekolah walaupun ia tahu jika dirinya dengan Seokjin tidak terlalu akrab.

Masuk kedalam dengan sopan, dan berhadapan terlebih dahulu dengan guru kesiswaan baru diperbolehkan menemui kepala sekolah. Ia menceritakan semuanya, dari awal hingga akhir dan kepala sekolah pun menerima laporan tersebut. Tak ingin berlama - lama, karena ia pun bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa - basi, ia pamit dengan sopan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hey.." panggil pria lainnha dengan suara berat. Merasa terpanggil, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya nya.

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook"

"Tau dari mana kau namaku? Ku rasa kita belum pernah kenal"

"Aku Taehyung, kau sudah bertemu denganku tadi siang" pria bernama Jungkook itu mengingat - ingat, ia tersentak.

"OH! KAU TEMANNYA KIM NAMJOON YANG MEMUKUL SEOKJIN KAN?!"

"Akhirnya kau ingat"

"Yak! Bodoh! Kau-"

"Maafkan aku" potong Taehyung.

"Kau dan teman-"

"Aku mewakilinya juga untuk meminta maaf padamu, dan untuk Seokjin hyung, dia akan meminta maaf sendiri" ucap pria tan itu.

Melihat ketulusan dalam mata Taehyung pun Jungkook meredakan amarahnya, menghela napas berat.

"Aku maafkan, tapi jika kau memintaku untuk tidak melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah, kau terlambat, aku baru saja dari sana"

"Tak apa, itu memang hukuman untuk kami"

"Kalian suka berkelahi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Eoh?" Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Aku dengar kalian suka membuat onar dengan siswa luar?"

"Oh.. hanya beberapa kali"

"Untuk apa? Apa mereka mengganggu kalian?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Taehyung.

"Lantas kenapa kaliam suka berkelahi hah?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Taehyung?"

"..." bukannya menjawab yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook yang melihat itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap kepala pria didepannya dengan halus.

"Apa kau mau mencari perhatian eoh?" Bukannya merasa diejek, Taehyung tertegun, hatinya menghangat karena ucapan pria manis itu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Jungkook melepaskan usapannya pada kepala pria itu.

"Ah sudahlah.. aku mau pulang sudah sore, aku duluan ya?" Putus Jungkook, membalikam badannya.

"Hyung.." panggil pria dibelakangnya, Jungkook kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya?"

"Aku.. menyukaimu" ucap Taehyung, hening sesaat, tidak ada kata - kata yang keluar dari bibir pria manis itu.

"Aku.. sudah lama menyukaimu" lanjut Taehyung.

"Aku tahu" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau sering melihatku dari jendela kelas, menatapku saat dikantin, dan lagi.. tadi siang wajahmu itu seperti _shock_ setelah melihatku marah pada Namjoon" jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi seperti tidak mengenaliku?"

"Kapan?"

"Saat aku memanggilmu"

"Hmm.. aku hanya ingin tahu namamu" Taehyung terdiam.

"Sudah? Aku mau pulang" keluh Jungkook.

"A-apa kau mau jadi kekasihku hyung?" Jungkook terdiam.

"Pinjam ponselmu" bukan menjawab, Jungkook malah menadahkan tangannya untuk meminta ponsel pria tan itu.

"Ini" pria manis itu mengetik beberapa nomer disana.

"Ini nomerku, aku tak bisa memberimu jawaban sekarang.. tunggu 2 minggu lagi, aku akan menjawabnya" pria manis itu pun meninggalkan Taehyung disana.

Oh, apakah Taehyung sedang memenangkan lotre? Berbicara pada pria yang ia sukai sejak lama, menyatakan cinta kepadanya walaupun belum ada jawaban, dan mendapatkan nomernya? Jika tadinya Taehyung berpikir ini adalah hari terburuknya, ia menepis jauh - jauh pikiran itu karena hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat beruntung baginya.

.

.

Dihari - hari berikutnya Seokjin tidak menerima surat kecil itu, semenjak pengirim surat tersebut meminta maaf kepada dirinya. Jujur, Seokjin merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang karena biasanya ia akan mendapatkan sedikit semangat dari surat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tapi beberapa bulan ini ia membuka lokernya kosong, tidak ada amplop kecil yang terdapat disana, seperti hari ini. Ia mendesah kecewa.

"Jinniee~" suara lengkingan itu terdengar.

"Jimin, ini sekolah bukan hutan.. kau tak perlu berteriak"

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku? Aku takut sekali hari ini pengumuman kelulusan Jin!"

Ya, hari ini pengumuman kelulusan anak tahun akhir setelah serangkaian ujian negara yang dilalui sekaligus pengumuman bagi murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa lewat jalur undangan.

"Pengumumannya siang nanti Jim.. masih ada waktu untuk berdoa" Seokjin tersenyum.

"Ngomong - ngomong, penggemarmu itu tidak mengirimkan surat lagi?" Seokjin menggeleng kecewa.

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik kita fokus mempersiapkan mental untuk pengumuman siang nanti"

"Kau benar"

.

.

Pukul 12.30, waktu yang menegangkan bagi para siswa-siswi tahun ketiga karena sebentar lagi akan diumumkan kelulusan mereka. Terlihat beberapa guru menghampiri papan pengumuman dengan beberapa berkas ditangan mereka, memasang kertas - kertas itu dipapan pengumuman. Setelah memberi sepatah duapatah kata untuk kelulusan murid tahun akhir, mereka langsung kembali ke ruang guru.

Bukannya sibuk untuk berebut melihat kelulusan dipapan pengumuman seperti siswa lainnya, Seokjin malah terlihat mencari seseorang yang tiba - tiba saja menghilang.

"Hey Jin!" Seokjin mencari sumber suara.

"Jimin! Kau kemana saja?"

"Melihat papan pengumuman tentu saja"

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Iya! AKU DAN KAU LULUS JIN!" Serunya.

"Benarkah?! Aku ingin lihat"

"Ayo sini" Jimin mendesak kerumunan siswa itu sambil menggandeng tangan Seokjin.

"Ayo cepat lihat nanti kita terdorong kebelakang" Seokjin mencari namanya. Mata Seokjin membulat tidak percaya, benar dikatakan Jimin, ia lulus dan mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik disekolah ini dan disana juga tertera bahwa Seokjin mendapatkan beasiswa untuk pendidikan selanjutnya.

"Jim.. aku dapat beasiswa!" Seokjin memeluk pria peach itu.

"Iya! Pasti kau dapat.. kau yang terbaik Jin! Nah ayo kita keluar dari kerumunan ini, aku sulit bernapas" Jimin menarik tangan Seokjin menjauhi papan pengumuman itu.

"Jin.. sebaiknya kita bertanya pada Mr. Oh untuk kejelasan beasiswamu sekarang! Dan.. selamat sayangku akhirnya kau dapat beasiswa! Tidak sia - sia kau belajar ya hahaha"

"Dan apakah itu sebuah ejekan?" Wajah Seokjin dibuat seakan ia sebal namun jatuhnya malah jadi imut dan membuat pria dihadapannya gemas melihat tingkah lakunya.

.

.

"Selamat siang Mr. Oh, saya Kim Seokjin, apakah anda ada waktu luang?" Tanya Jin sopan.

"Ah.. Seokjin, masuklah" Seokjin dan Jimin masuk kedalam ruangan bagian kesiswaan itu dan duduk dikursi yang disediakan.

"Jadi begini sir, saya lihat dipapan pengumuman bahwa saya mendapatkan beasiswa?"

"Iya! Kau pantas mendapatkannya nak" Mr. Oh mengambil beberapa berkas dilacinya lalu melihatnya sekilas.

"Kau mendapat beasiswa di University Collage London, seperti apa yang kau ajukan diawal, untuk biaya kuliah sudah kami urus dan universitas itu sendiri yang membebaskan biaya kuliah selama kau memenuhi syarat yang telah ditentukan dan untuk biaya hidup disana akan dibiayakan oleh Kim Corp.. selamat Kim Seokjin" pria itu mengajukan tangannya kepada Seokjin dan Seokjin membalasnya dengan jabatan tangan.

"T-terimakasih sir" ucapnya canggung.

.

.

Hey, bukankah bagus jika kalian mendapat beasiswa dan bisa sekolah gratis dengan jurusan yang kalian inginkan? Ditambah orang lain yang memberi uang untuk kehidupan sehari - harinya dan kau tak perlu mengeluarkan sepeser pun uang.

Tapi tidak dengan Seokjin. Bukan karena harus terpisah jauh dengan orang tua, well, London - Korea memang jauh tapi bukan itu yang ia cemaskan. Sesuatu yang hilang dan akan benar - benar menghilang dari hari - harinya. Bukan Jimin, tapi pengirim surat itu yang sampai saat ini Seokjin masih ragu dengan identitasnya.

Dengan lesu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang ia simpan disana, memang belum resmi dibebaskan, hanya tinggal upacara perpisahan sekolah yang dilaksanakan besok dan dilanjutkan _prom night_ malamnya. Dibukanya pintu loker tersebut, surat, setelah sekian lama ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia tunggu - tunggu dari berbulan - bulan lalu.

 __To: Jinseok_

 _._

 _Selamat atas kelulusanmu Jinseok, aku dengar kau juga dapat beasiswa ya? Kau memang hebat.. aku senang mendengarnya. Maaf selama ini aku menganggumu dengan menulis surat ini terus menerus. Ku harap kau mau memaafkanku untuk ini, dan kesalahanku sebelumnya. Dan semoga kau sukses dikuliahmu nanti sampai kau menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Te amo.. Jinseok"_

Pria cantik itu tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang dituliskan pada surat itu, tapi apakah ini sebabnya sang pemgirim tidak mengirimi suratnya lagi? Seokjin bingung kesalahan apa yang dibuat si pengirim surat. Ia melamun dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak yang berisikan surat - surat yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui dari surat pertamanya sampai sekarang. Seokjin tersadar lalu memungut kertas itu dan dimasukkannya kembali kedalam kotak.

Namjoon ternyata berada disebelah loker Seokjin melihat pria cantik itu memungut sesuatu yang berhamburan dilantai dengan jumlah yang banyak. Pria yang lebih tinggi hendak membantu memungut beberapa amplop kecil itu, ia kenal amplop ini, seketika kaku menjalar pada tubuhnya. Seokjin telah memasukkan semua amplop itu kedalam kotak, tinggal beberapa amplop lagi yang berada ditangan Namjoon.

"Hey, kau.. Namjoon kan?" Namjoon tersadar lalu mengangguk.

"A-ah.. terimakasih telah mengambilnya" Namjoon memberikan amplop - amplop itu kepada Seokjin. Mereka pun berdiri kembali dari tempatnya tadi.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Namjoon

"Eum.. surat?" Jawab Seokjin ragu.

"Surat apa?"

"Oh, itu rahasia" tak terasa Seokjin mengembangkan senyumnya tanpa sadar saat menjawab pertanyaan pria didepannya.

"Kau tidak membuangnya? Surat itu akan menjadi sampah juga nantinya"

"Tidak surat ini, yang ini sangat berharga untukku" senyum itu tak lepas dari wajah Seokjin.

"M-maafkan aku" Seokjin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Namjoon.

"Untuk?"

"Aku memukulmu waktu itu" Seokjin ingat.

"Ah.. itu.. tak apa, sudah aku maafkan" Namjoon bingung.

"K-kau tak marah?"

"Untuk apa marah?" Seokjin menyunggingkan senyumnnya.

"Eumm..."

"Aku duluan tak apa?" Tanyanya pada Namjoon yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eum.. tak apa duluan saja.. hyung"

"Oke, kau lanjutkan kelasmu! Jangan membolos dan jangan berkelahi lagi jika kau ingin cepat - cepat lulus dari sini! Oh ya.. jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.. Namjoon" Pria dihadapannya itu tertegun dengan ucapan Seokjin.

"Bye!" Seokjin melambaikan tangannya kepada Namjoon. Namun yang dituju hanya terdiam kaku tanpa memutuskan pandangannya pada Seokjin.

.

.

Malam itu pun tiba, _prom night_ , acara perpisahan terakhir siswa tahun ketiga yang telah resmi lulus pagi tadi. Terlihat beberapa siswa - siswi datang dengan berpasangan, ada yang bersama dengan temannya, kekasihnya disekolah maupun dari sekolah lain. Semuanya tampak indah dan mewah, jauh berbeda dengan Seokjin.

Jika bukan berkat Jimin, Seokjin pasti akan terlihat seperti orang yang tersasar ditengah pesta yang mewah. Ia bersyukur Jimin memberikannya tuxedo hitam dengan ukuran yang pas dibadan Seokjin sehingga nampak dirinya manis dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan. Ngomong - ngomong tentang Jimin, laki - laki itu tadi datang bersama Seokjin namun setelah ditempat malah menghilang.

"Jinnie~" panggil sosok yang dicari.

"Oh.. Jimin-ah.. darimana?" Seokjin melihat Jimin, ia tak kembali seorang diri melainkan bersama pria pucat yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Dan siapa?" Melirik pria dibelakang pria peach itu

"A-aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu" ucap Jimin. Tangan Jimin menyenggol lengan pria disebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Min Yoongi.."

"Ah.. kau yang marah - marah dikantin kan? Teman Namjoon?" Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

".. kekasih Jimin" lanjut pria pucat itu.

"Sejak ka- APA?!" Seokjin sedikit berteriak membuat orang -orang didekatnya melihat kearahnya, ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

"Kau? Kekasih Jimin?!"

"Ya" ucap Yoongi singkat.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku Jim" Jimin terseyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sedikitpun.

.

.

Suara alunan musik klasik mulai diputar, waktunya acara dansa. Satu persatu pasangan melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah tempat itu. Mulai berdansa bersama dengan pasangannya, tak jarang pula terlihat sepasang pria maupun sepasang wanita yang berdansa.

Ya, disekolah mereka dilegalkan untuk berhubungan dengan sesama dalam taraf wajar. Jadi jika kalian melihat laki - laki berdansa dengan laki - laki lain itu sah - sah saja, tidak akan ada yang mengejek maupun menatap tak suka.

Bagi mereka yang memiliki pasangan, waktu ini terasa manis dihiasi lantunan musik bermelodi lembut. Tapi tidak bagi yang tidak memiliki pasangan, dan disinilah Seokjin. Duduk dipinggir melihat teman - temannya, termasuk Jimin, berdansa dari kejauhan sampai ada uluran tangan didepannya. Seokjin mengangkat kelapanya melihat tangan siapa yang terulur diharapannya.

"Namjoon?"

"Kau sendiri hyung? Mau berdansa denganku?

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa"

"Tak apa, pelan - pelan saja"

Dengan ragu Seokjin meraih uluran tangan Namjoon, pria itu mengeratkan tangannya agar pegangannya tak lepas dari tangan pria cantik di sebelahnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat dansa disana.

Dengan perlahan Namjoon membimbing Seokjin untuk berdansa mengikuti irama. Ia tidak marah dikala Seokjin menginjak kakinya, mereka larut dalam melodinya. Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin dalam, seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin pria itu sampaikan namun tak bisa.

Sedangkan Seokjin sendiri menatap Namjoon dengan penuh makna. Kaya, tampan, berkharisma, jenius walaupun sering membolos, ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Dan Seokjin iri pada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

 _'_ _ **Ddddrrrrrtttttt**_ _'_

Namjoon melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari pinggang dan pundak Seokjin.

"Maaf hyung, sebentar"

Namjoon memeriksa ponselnya, terdapat panggilan masuk dari rumah sakit.

"Halo?" Ucap Namjoon.

"Namjoon-sshi, tolong segera ke rumah sakit sekarang.. ibu anda mengalami shock dan kejang" ucap sosok disebrang sana.

"Baiklah" Namjoon menutup sambungan telpon itu dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria dihadapannya, hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Lalu pria ber- _dimple_ itu tersenyum manis.

"Seokjin hyung.."

"Ya?"

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap mata Seokjin.

" _Selamat atas kelulusanmu, aku dengar kau juga dapat beasiswa ya? Kau memang hebat.. aku senang mendengarnya"_

"Ah.. iya, terima kasih" Seokjin tersenyum.

 _"Semoga kau sukses dikuliahmu nanti sampai kau menjadi apa yang kau inginkan"_

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya' batin Seokjin.

"Heum.. ternyata kau sangat baik Namjoon" jawabnya.

"Aku tak bisa berlama - lama disini" dahi Seokjin mengerut.

"Kenapa? Apa ayahmu melarang?" Namjoon menggeleng.

Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Seokjin, merangkul tubuh pria cantik itu dalam pelukannya, perlahan mengecup kening Seokjin sedikit lebih lama membuat sang empu dibuat terkejut kaku. Kemudian Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin kembali dengan Sendu.

 _"Te amo.. Jinseok"_ seraya membisikan ke telinga pria cantik itu.

Setelahnya pria itu menjauhkan diri dari Seokjin, menerobos kerumunan dibelakangnya, dan menghilang entah kemana.

'Tidak.. aku tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu.. tapi aku pernah membacanya.. lalu apa? Jinseok? Hanya satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu, dan orang itu..' Seokjin terdiam kaku dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **Vlienart**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review nya kawan - kawan ^^~**

 **rencananya aku bakan buat twoshoot aja untuk ff ini :))**


	2. Chapter 2 Closing

**Chapter 2. Closing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

15 tahun kemudian..

.

Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar bandara di Seoul, tak terasa beberapa tahun meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk urusan bisnis sangat membuatnya rindu sekali dengan tempat ia berpijak. Dan ia kembali lagi, menghirup udara Korea yang tak terlupakan. Ia mengambil ponsel disaku celananya dan menekan beberapa angka disana.

.

.

"Ayah aku kembali, bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit" ucap dingin pria disebrang sana.

.

.

Pria tampan itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit. Ya, ibunya telah siuman 5 tahun lalu, namun butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kondisinya yang nyaris tidak pernah bergerak itu. Semua ini berkat dokter baru yang ditugaskan disana. Menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Jackson, pelayan keluarganya, semenjak dokter tersebut menggantikan dokter seniornya, kondisi ibunya pun membaik dan akhirnya bisa siuman. Sahabatnya itu juga bilang bahwa dokter tersebut benar - benar merawat ibunya dengan baik. Ingin rasanya ia ikut merawat ibunya, namun ia tak bisa cepat - cepat meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena ayahnya memaksa untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Australia dan mengancamnya jika pulang ke Korea sebelum pekerjaannya selesai, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan ibunya. Dan selama bertahun - tahun ia setia menunggu datangnya hari ini, hari dimana ia bisa menemui ibunya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Kim, apa yang kau rasakan hari ini? Apa ada keluhan?" Pria berjas putih itu menyapa wanita paruh baya didepannya dengan senyuman manis.

"Oh astaga.. semakin lama kau semakin cantik saja dokter" ucap wanita itu.

"Saya ini laki - laki nyonya, jika anda lupa" canda pria tersebut. Ia memeriksa beberapa alat yang terpasang disana, mencatatnya dilembaran kertas ditangannya. Memeriksa sekilas kondisi wanita tersebut.

"Saya rasa dari pemeriksaan anda cukup memberikan kemajuan pesat.. bagaimana kondisi anda? Apa ada keluhan?"

"Tidak dok, tidak pernah sebaik sekarang ini" wanita itu tersenyum. Dokter itu pun duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang pasien tersebut.

"Syukurlah.. jika kondisi anda terus membaik, saya rasa tidak lama lagi nyonya bisa pulang ke rumah" wanita itu menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu anakku dulu baru aku akan pulang"

"Dan bolehkan saya tahu kenapa?"

"Karena saya akan sendirian dirumah" ucapnya lesu.

"Jika nyonya mau, saya bisa berkunjung sesekali ke rumah anda"

"Oh benarkah?" Dokter tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada anakku nanti, ohh ya! Aku lupa! Jackson bilang jika anakku pulang hari ini! Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya!" Ucapnya antusias.

"Kalau begitu nyonya perlu memakai sedikit riasan agar terlihat semakin cantik"

"Ah.. kau bisa saja"

"Eum.. sebentar saya akan belikan beberapa riasan" pria tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

20 menit berlalu

.

.

Dokter tersebut membawa beberapa alat _make up_ ditangannya.

"Saya sedikit belajar merias diri, semoga nantinya anda akan suka dengan hasilnya nyonya"

"Aku serahkan padamu dok" wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

Dokter tersebut merias wajah wanita itu dengan terampil mulai dari wajah keseluruhan, alis, mata, hidung, terakhir bibir wanita itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk memberikan sentuhan lembut disana.

.

"Nah selesai" Pria itu memberikan kaca kecil kepada pasiennya itu.

"Wah dok.. hasilnya bagus sekali! Tidak berlebihan.. tapi cukup elegan, kau ini dokter sekaligus perias ya? Hahaha" Canda wanita itu.

"Hahaha.. anda bisa saja, saya tetap seorang dokter.. nyonya"

"Heuh.. ngomong - ngomong.."

"Ya nyonya?"

"Apa kau tertarik dengan laki - laki? Ah.. Anakku laki - laki.. jadi.. jika kau mau.."

"A-apa?" Bibir itu kelu. Ia tahu dirinya memang lebih 'lembut' dibandingkan dengan pria lain. Tapi tak disangka apa yang jadi bahan candaannya dengan pasien itu jurtru dianggap serius olehnya.

"Ya.. jika kau tertarik, aku berniat untuk mengenalkanmu pada anakku.. anakku itu tampan"

"Eumm.. nyonya, saya tak bisa menjawabnya"

"Kenapa?"

"Bagi saya... sah - sah saja jika mencintai sesama, tapi mungkin saya yang terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan dan tidak pernah mengurus hal semacam ini.. jadi saya tidak tahu" ucapnya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Ah.. nanti aku kenalkan! Kau pasti tertarik dengannya! Dia tampan sekali" wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat pria dihadapannya semakin kaku.

"Kalau begitu.. saya permisi dahulu nyonya, saya akan kembali siang nanti"

"Ahh.. baiklah"

.

.

Tampak pria tampan memasuki gedung rumah sakit, menelusuri koridor dan berdiri didepan pintu itu, ruangan yang sama. Ia menghela napasnya, diketuknya pintu itu dan dibukanya perlahan.

.

.

"OMO! NAMJOON-AH!"

Tidak, pria itu tidak salah lihat. Itu ibunya, ibu yang telah melahirkannya, ibu yang koma beberapa tahun, ibu yang ia tinggalkan karena ayahnya sekarang bis memanggil namanya lagi. Pria itu menghampiri ibunya langsung memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Ia rindu, rindu akan suaranya, rindu akan pelukannya, rindu akan semuanya tentang wanita itu. Tak terasa air mata itu jatuh turun ke pipinya.

.

.

"Ibu.. syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku pulang.. bagaimana kabarmu? Apa ayah menyakitimu lagi eoh? Maaf butuh waktu yang lama untuk bertemu denganmu" Wanita itu menggeleng, melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Apa ayahmu bertindak kasar padamu lagi?" Sekarang giliran ibunya yang bertanya pada Namjoon.

"Aku rindu padamu bu"

"Ibu juga rindu padamu!"

"Lihatlah.. ibu tak terlihat bertambah tua, kau semakin cantik" ucap Namjoon.

"Ah.. dokter yang merawatku memberikan sedikit riasan, tangannya sangat terlatih" Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kata Jackson, dokternya laki - laki?"

"Memang laki - laki" jawab ibunya santai.

"Tapi ia cantik Namjoon-ah.. ibu ingin mengenalkannya padamu!"

"Ibu.. aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku suka"

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan? Yang mana orangnya?"

"Orang itu.. terakhir kita terpisah karena urusan pendidikan.. dan aku tak mau mengganggunya" jawabnya lesu.

"Aku... takut akan melukainya jika aku memaksakan kehendakku" lanjut pria itu.

"Oh.. sayang.. siapa yang bisa menolakmu hah? Sudah jangan dipikirkan, belum tentu orang itu masih menyukaimu, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada dokter cantik itu! Pasti kau tidak bisa menolaknya"

 _ **'Tok! Tok! Tok!'**_

Pintu itu terbuka..

.

.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Kim, ini ada beberapa obat yang harus diminum siang ini sebelum makan" ucal dokter itu sambil melihat bawaan yang ia bawa

"Ah.. Dokter Kim! Ayo sini aku kenalkan anakku padamu" ucapnya.

Dokter itu mengangkat wajahnya mengarah ke sumber suara

 **'DEG** '

"Kim Seokjin?!" / "Kim Namjoon?!" mereka berdua tekejut.

"Ah.. dari sorot mata kalian, pasti kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

"E-eumm.." Namjoon tak bisa berkata apa - apa, sedangkan pria dihadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu.. Namjoon-ah" ucap Seokjin

"Ah.. iya" jawab pria yang lebih tinggi canggung. Tidak, Namjoon tidak dapat menahan rasa rindunya lagi, ia langsung memeluk pria dihadapannya dengan posesif.

Jinseok.. Seokjin menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada bidang Namjoon dengan posisi dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Ya?" Jawab pria cantik itu.

"Kau tak keberatan jika ku peluk seperti ini?"

"Tidak"

"Biarkan seperti ini.. ku mohon.. sebentar saja" ucap Namjoon.

.

.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

.

.

"Oh ya.. kalian bahkan melupakan aku disini?"

"A-ah.. nyonya, maafkan saya" Seokjin melepaskan pelukan pria dihadapannya dan langsung membungkuk.

"Eum.. dia yang aku bicarakan itu ibu"

Wanita paruh baya itu menyilangkan tangannya.

"Jadi kau yang menolak putraku ini dokter?"

"A-ah?" Seokjin tak mengerti.

"Ibu.."

"Oh, jangan bilang kau yang belum menyatakan perasaanmu Namjoon?" Tanya nya.

"Ah.. sudahlah.. nanti kita bicarakan lagi" putus Namjoon.

"Saya kira kalian butuh waktu berdua, kalau begitu saya permisi.. nyonya, tuan" pamit Seokjin.

"Tunggu.." sanggah Namjoon. Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir sampai pintu keluar.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum geli karena melihat anaknya itu begitu posesif.

"Hmm.. jam 8 malam"

"Sebelum kau pulang, kau harus kesini terlenih dahulu"

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada apa?"

"Datang saja" jawab Namjoon.

"Baiklah tuan"

"Oh tolong jangan seperti itu" ucap Namjoon tak suka.

"Baiklah.. Namjoon-ah" menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu berpamitan untuk kembali bekerja.

"Baiklah.. Kim Namjoon, aku butuh penjelasan"

"Ah... ibu.. itu.."

"Jelas sedikit, kau itu laki - laki"

"Bagian mana yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Se-mu-a-nya" ucap ibu Namjoon dengan penekanan.

"Baiklah.." dan satu hal yang ia ingat dari ibunya dulu yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah. Jika ibunya meminta penjelasan, ia tak akan berhenti untuk menanyakannya sampai ia puas mendapatkan jawaban yang lengkap. Yang artinya, Namjoon akan menceritakan seluruh masa - masa dirinya disekolah menengah keatas tersebut.

 **Flashback**

\- Namjoon POV -

.

.

Menjadi satu - satunya penerus Kim Corp merupakan suatu beban bagiku, awalnya kakak laki - lakiku yang akan mengambil perusahaan ayah jadi aku tak ambil pusing untuk ikut andil didalamnya, tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Pada saat liburan musim panas aku, kakakku, Kim Junmyeon, dan ibuku, Kim Yoona memutuskan untuk pergi ke busan, daerah asal ibuku. Kakakku mengendarai mobil, ibuku duduk disampingnya, sedangkan aku berada dibelakang kursi supir. Waktu itu terasa sangat cepat, aku melihat ibuku kakakku begitu lelah mungkin karena urusan perusahaan yang tak ada habisnya dan ia tetap bersikukuh untuk menemaniku dan ibu liburan.

.

.

"Hyung.. jika kau lelah, biar aku yang menggantimu untuk menyetir"

"Kau belum legal bocah"

"Tolonglah.. ibu sedang tidur tidak mungkin memarahimu, aku juga sudah bisa menyetir"

"Tidak ada pengecualian, biar aku saja yang menyetir"

.

.

Aku pun tidak meneruskan perdebatanku dengannya, takut jika mengganggu konsentrasinya jadi aku putuskan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela melihat pemandangan. Dan tak terasa aku pun terlelap karena nyamannya.

 **'TINN! TIIINNN!**

Aku terkaget bangun dari tidurku, ku lihat mobil didepan mencoba menghindar dari mobil yang kami tumpangi, kakakku ternyata membawa mobil yang kami tumpangi itu ke jalur yang berlawanan. Dan aku bisa melihat jika dirinya juga terkejut setelah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Junmyeon-ah!" Teriak ibuku.

Dan tiba - tiba semuanya gelap.

.

.

Aku terbangun diruangan serba putih dengan penerangan yang cukup tinggi bahkan membuat mataku sakit. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bertanya aku berada dimana. Aku dirumah sakit.

Setelah aku sepenuhnya sadar dan sedikit pulih, dokter bicara padaku, ketika ia menyatakan bahwa kakakku meninggal dan ibuku koma dengan waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan disaat itu juga duniaku hancur berkeping - keping.

Dan mulai dari sana, ayahku tambah membenciku. Ia tak pernah menganggapku dan ibuku. Ia hanya menganggap Junmyeon hyung karena kakakku merupakan penerusnya, selain itu? Jangan berharap lebih. Dan dengan terpaksa ia menekanku untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya, membuat hidupku sudah seperti didalam penjara. Tidak boleh melakukan ini, harus melakukan itu. Seperti boneka. Ia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak, aku hanya merasa ia menganggapku sebagai boneka mainannya.

Seminggu, aku diberikan waktu seminggu untuk berduka oleh ayahku. Setelahnya, aku harus melanjutkan pendidikanku ke sekolah menengah keatas dan sepulang dari sekolah aku harus belajar tentang perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh ayah.

Masa orientasi siswa baru bukan hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan, aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk ikut acara yang hanya memakan waktuku seperti ini. 8 jam aku harus sekolah, 2 jam pelajaran tambahan, 4 jam belajar tentang perusahaan dan pagi - pagi pukul 4 aku harus nersiap - siap pergi ke perusahaan agar nantinya dikenal oleh para karyawan. Tidakkah ada seseorang mengerti bahwa aku hanya memiliki waktu yang sedikit? Dan sudah aku duga, masa perkenalan ini hanya membuang - buang waktu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi dari kumpulan siswa baru saat senior - senior itu sedang lengah.

Ku pilih koridor yang penuh loker disana, cukup sepi mengingat sekarang jam pelajaran. Dan saat itu.. aku melihat sosok cantik itu, rambut pendek berwarna hitam legam, kulit putih halus bak poselen, tubuh ramping namun tak terlalu kurus. Apakah dia laki - laki? Dia memang memakai celana sama sepertiku, Ah.. tidak mungkin ia laki - laki, apa ia tomboy? Aku hanya bisa menduga - duga.

.

.

"Yak! Kim Seokjin! Kau meninggalkanku lagi eoh?" Sosok itu mengarahkan pandangannya kesumber suara begitu pula denganku.

"Oh.. Jimin-ah.. maaf kau lama sekali berkenalan dengan murid baru itu"

"Wah.. Jin, irene itu sangat cantik.. hatiku jadi meleleh" apa - apaan pria itu?

"Jika kau suka kenapa tidak nyatakan saja padanya?"

"Karena aku masih bimbang" pria bernama Kim Seokjin itu menutup lokernya.

"Bimbang kenapa?"

"Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padamu atau padanya"

"YAK! bodoh!" Pria itu memukul kepala temannya dengan buku tebalnya.

"Aku ini laki - laki! Kau- kejarlah perempuan itu" Aku sudah tahu kenyataannya, apakah aku peduli jika ia laki - laki atau perempuan? Jawabannya tidak. Dan sejak saat itu duniaku berubah, karena dirinya.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan, aku takut, jika dirinya juga tidak mengakui keberadaanku. Ingin rasanya aku mengajaknya bicara, menyatakan perasaanku padanya, setidaknya.. aku berharap, ia tidak menolak eksistensiku seperti ayah.

Seperti sekarang, aku menunggu semua anak kelasnya keluar untuk pergi makan siang, menyisakan dirinya disana sendiri. Ia selalu membawa bekal, tapi tak jarang juga temannya mengajaknya ke kantin. Dan aku bersyukur bahwa hari ini ia membawa bekalnya yang artinya ia akan mengisi tenaganya dikelas. Membuatku bisa melihatnya dari luar kelas. Ia cantik.. lembut.. halus.. dan aku menyukainya. Ia memberikan semangatku untuk hidup, untuk tetap bernapas.

.

.

"Joon!" Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara. Itu Yoongi dan Taehyung, temanku sejak kecil.

"Kau melihat siapa bung?" Taehyung melihat kedalam kelas dan menemukan Seokjin.

"Ah.. kurasa kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam Joon" ucapnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau bahkan rajin ke sekolah sekarang, biasanya kau akan membolos" ucap Yoongi.

"Dan hebatnya lagi kau bisa ikut tes akselerasi! Man! Kau genius atau idiot?" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu karena ia ingin kelasnya disatu lantai dengan pria yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini Yoon!"

.

.

Ya, dipertengahan semester akan ada tes untuk akserelasi, itu artinya kau bisa loncat ke tingkat berikutnya jika kau bisa lulus dalam tes. Dan aku lulus, soalnya mudah sekali, bahkan ketika aku ikut ujian itu masih ada sisa waktu dan kugunakan untuk tidur saat ujian. Jangan alahkan aku karena jadwalku yang sulit membuat waktu tidurku tidak teratur.

Sebenarnya aku, Yoongi, Taehyung memang seharusnya dalam satu tingkat. Tapi ini semua karena kecelakan itu, kecelakaan yang membuat _hyung_ -ku meninggal dan ibuku koma. Aku juga sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa bulan. Rusukku patah, tulang femurku retak, dan aku juga sempat mengalami trauma. Dan waktu pemulihan tidaklah singkat, jadi aku harus menunggu tahun berikutnya untuk mendaftar sekolah menengah keatas. Dan untungnya, otakku masih bekerja jadi aku bisa ikut seleksi akselerasi itu dan kembali sekelas dengan Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Dan alasanku adalah... aku ingin sering melihat Seokjin.

Karena kelas siswa tingkat satu berada dilantai dua selantai dengan ruang guru sedangkan kelas siswa tingkat dua dan tiga ada dilantai tiga. Jadi, aku dengan mudah melihat Seokjin dari luar tiap harinya, dengan izin ke toilet pada guru. Toh jika guru yang mengajar mencariku aku masih ada di lantai yang sama dam tidak membuat namaku dicoret dari kertas absen.

Kadang aku suka berpikir, untuk apa aku melakukan ini? Dan telah ku temukan jawabannya. Karena Seokjin mengisi ruang kosong didalam diriku. Yoongi menepuk pundakku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang pasti tak kunjung selesai.

"Ayo kekantin, aku lapar" aku mengangguk mengikuti kedua temanku.

.

.

Hari ini, aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memberikan surat pada Seokjin untuk pertamakali. Tapi keberanianku seakan hilang begitu saja jika melihat dirinya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Menggunakan kekuasaan ayahku. Aku meminjam kunci loker Seokjin pada security lalu membuat duplikatnya untuk diriku dan mengembalikannya pada security tersebut. Dan aku memasukan suratku kedalam lokernya. Sesederhana itu.

.

.

1 September 2017

Aku, Yoongi, Taehyung melangkahkan kaki ke kantin seperti biasa. Aku melebarkan mataku ketika aku melihat sosol itu duduk dimeja yang biasa aku dan temanku tempati. Kim Seokjin.

.

.

"Hey kau sedang apa disini?" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengodeku. Sial, aku tahu apa maksudnya.

"E-oh? Aku sedang menunggu temanku membeli makanan" jawab Seokjin.

"Kau tidak tahu kami siapa?" Sekarang giliran Yoongi untuk menggodaku.

"Eeumm.. dari badge kalian, siswa tahun kedua?"

"Hey Yoongi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mengenal kita" ucap Yoongi. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya.

"Heuh.. kau tidak tahu? Ah tak masalah.. yang terpenting adalah.. ini tempat kami _nona_ , dan kau menempatinya tanpa izin, Taehyung-ah.. mau kita apakan dia?" _Aku bersumpah jika setelah ini tamat riwayatmu Min!_

"Ah sudah! Merepotkan saja! Cepatlah minggir ini tempat kami" ucap Taehyung.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?!" Oh aku tahu dia, dia teman dekat Seokjin.

"Jimin?"

"Kau tak apa Jin?"

"A-aku tak apa"

"Hey! Kalian itu! Meja ini milik sekolah! Bukan milik kalian! Ya berarti bisa ditempati siapa saja

jika kosong! Jangan seenak jidat menyuruh orang pergi dari sini!"

"Jim.." aku melihat Seokjin mencoba menenangkan pria pendek itu.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Jimin melihat badge kami.

"Yak! Kalian bahkan berani kurang ajar pada kami yang lebih tua hah? Dimana sopan santun kepada yang lebih tua?!" Ucapnya meledak - ledak.

Yoongi mendekati Jimin, menepis jarak diantara mereka. Oh aku tahu sekali dia tertarik dengan pria berambut peach itu.

"Kau boleh duduk disini manis, tapi kau harus menjadi pelayanku terlebih dahulu" benarkan? Ia bahkan menggodanya terang - terangan.

Aku melihat pria pendek itu mengambil ancang - ancang untuk memukul Yoongj, namun tidak jadi karena aku menangkap tangannya lalu ku hempaskan begitu saja.

"Sudah cukup" putusku.

"Yoongi, Taehyung kita cari tempat lain" lanjutku.

"Oh ayolah Kim Namjoon, sejak kapan kau mengalah untuk orang lain?" Tanya Taehyung

"Aku bilang, kita cari tempat lain.. moodku sedang tidak bagus" _sial, kalian benar - benar aku oastikan mati setelah menggodaku habis - habisan._

.

.

Hari ini sekolah dibubarkan karena ada rapat guru dan komite, tentu saja mereka berbohong. Karena rapat diadakan karena aku, Yoongi, dan Taehyung berkelahi _lagi_ dengan siswa sekolah lain membuat gerombolan anak manja itu masuk ke rumah sakit. Dan hari itu juga, ayahku datang dengan penuh amarah, mengucapkan kata - kata yang sering ku dengar walaupu aku tak suka, memukulku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, entah.. aku sudah tak menghitungnya.

.

.

 **"Hey.. kau tak apa?"** Sosok itu menyadarkan lamunanku, aku mengarahkan pamdanganku ke arahnya, itu Kim Seokjin.

 **"Apa maumu?"** _Sial, kenapa malah kata itu yang terucap padanya?_

 **"Kau tak apa?"** Ia melihatku.

 **"Apa pedulimu?"** _Mati saja kau Kim Namjoon dengan mulut tajammu!_

 **"Bibirmu berdarah"** aku terpaku, tidak ada orang selain ibu yang memperhatikanku seperti ini, lembut sekali.

 **"..."** bibirku kaku sekali untuk membuka.

Ia mengeluarkan P3K, membersihkan lukaku dan memberikan antiseptik agar tidak terjadi infeksi. Aku membiarkannya merawat sudur bibirku, jarak kami sangat dekat, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Apa ia manusia? Aku tidak percaya itu.

 **"Nah selesai! Jangan makan dulu ya nanti antiseptiknya termakan olehmu"** ucap Seokjin.

 **"Ayo berdiri.. kakimu tak apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit lagi?"** Ia merangkul bahuku untuk membantuku berdiri, memeriksa sekali lagi apa ada luka dibagian lain.

 **"Sepertinya sudah tak apa.. kalau begitu aku duluan ya, hati - hati dijalan"** rasanya aku tak rela ia meninggalkanku, tapi kaki sialku tidak bisa bergerak dan kaku ditempat.

.

.

Hari ini aku melihatnya dengan seorang pria, teman kelasnya, Jung Hoseok. Aku tidak suka ia berdekatan dengan Hoseok entah kenapa, aku tidak suka Seokjin berdekatan dengannya. Tadi siang mereka berdua berbincang dan bercanda bahagia di gazebo. Dan sekarang apa? Pulang bersama? Sial! Aku membenci pria itu.

Keesokkannya seperti biasa, aku akan meletakkan surat diloker Seokjin untuk pagi hari, siang, dan sebelum pulang sekolah. Dan kebiasaanku adalah menunggunya membaca surat itu untuk melihat reaksinya. Setelah Seokjin membaca suratku dan pergi aku akan kembali ke lokernya untuk meletakkan surat berikutnya.

Ku buka lokernya, dan disana terdapat amplop berwarna biru, dan tanganku yang gatal tidak bisa untuk tidak membuka surat tersebut.

 _._

 _._

 __To: Tuan tanpa nama_

 _H_ _ey, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku membalas pesanmu, jadi aku coba untuk menulisnya disini. Dia Hoseok, temanku, aku dan dia kebetulan sekelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Ms. Jessica'_

.

.

Tak terasa senyuman itu aku sunggingkan dari bibirku, rasanya pipiku panas hanya dengan membaca suratnya. Ia tahu aku ada, itu membuatku cukup senang dan aku pun tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas suratnya.

.

.

 __To: Jinseok_

 _Baiklah aku percaya denganmu, kau harus hati - hati ya.. dan kau bisa memanggilku RM_

.

.

Jam makan siang pun tiba, aku melihat Seokjin dan teman - temannya dibangku yang biasa aku, Yoongi, dan Taehyung gunakan. Awalnya Taehyung tak suka jika tempat kami diambil, sebenarnya aku akan membiarkan mereka duduk disitu. Tapi kata - kata Hoseok membuat darahku mendidih.

 _ **"**_ _ **Apa orang tua kalian tak pernah mengajari cara bersopan santun?**_ _"_

Sial, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ku angkat tanganku untuk meninjunya, namun aku masih kalah cepat dengan Seokjin yang kala itu ingin melerai kami. Seokjin terkena pukulanku, ia terluka, Seokjin-ku terluka. Ku rasa aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri setelah ini.

.

.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keruang UKS, tidak masuk, seperti biasa, melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sesekali ia meringis karena luka yang aku berikan, hatiku seakan diremas, ia yang terluka tapi mengapa aku yang sakit?

Aku ke lokerku untuk mengambil beberapa obat pereda nyeri, anti inflamasi, dan antiseptik. Obat - obat yang biasa aku gunakan tiap kali berurusan dengan anak sekolah lain. Aku ambil satu kantung obat itu. Lalu meletakkan di loker Seokjin, tak lupa suratnya.

Mungkin surat ini, surat terakhir yang akan aku berikan padanya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak menunggu suratku dibaca olehnya. Terlalu takut, jika ia mengetahui identitasku.

Tapi rasanya tanganku terlali gatal untuk tidak menulis surat untuknya, dan setelah sekian lama aku menulis surat untuknya lagi. Tepat dihari kelulusannya.

.

.

 __To: Jinseok_

 _S_ _elamat atas kelulusanmu Jinseok, aku dengar kau juga dapat beasiswa ya? Kau memang hebat.. aku senang mendengarnya. Maaf selama ini aku menganggumu terus dengan menulis surat ini terus menerus. Ku harap kau mau memaafkanku untuk ini, dan kesalahanku sebelumnya. Dan semoga kau sukses dikuliahmu nanti sampai kau menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Te amo.. Jinseok"_

.

.

Aku tak berniat untuk menunggunya untuk membuka surat yang kuberikan, tapi aku harus mengambil beberapa buku di loker karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai dan itu kelas yang akan dimasuki kepala sekolah. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko telat jika ujungnya si tua itu mengadukkan pada ayah. Dan, lokerku hanya berbeda 2 loker dengan loker Seokjin. Bahkan aku tidak sadar jika Seokjin sedang disana.

Namun tiba - tiba aku mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Aku bisa melihat Seokjin memungut beberapa kertas dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak. Aku hendak membantunya untuk mengambil kertas - kertas itu. Dan aku terkejut saat aku mengetahui bahwa semua itu adalah surat yang aku berikan pada Seokjin. Dia menyimpannya?

.

.

"Hey, kau.. Namjoon kan?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku lalu mengangguk.

"A-ah.. terimakasih telah mengambilnya" aku memberikan amplop - amplop itu kepada Seokjin.

"Itu apa?" Tanyaku basa - basi.

"Eum.. surat?" Jawabnya.

"Surat apa?"

"Oh, itu rahasia" Dan aku melihat Seokjin tersenyum manis. Apa karena surat ini?

"Kau tidak membuangnya? Surat itu akan menjadi sampah juga nantinya"

"Tidak surat ini, yang ini sangat berharga untukku" senyum itu tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"M-maafkan aku" Ia mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

"Untuk?"

"Aku memukulmu waktu itu" .

"Ah.. itu.. tak apa, sudah aku maafkan" _oh Tuhan, apa kau tidak salah mengirimkan malaikan seperti Seokjin ke dunia?_

"K-kau tak marah?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Untuk apa marah?" Seokjin menyunggingkan senyumnnya.

"Eumm..."

"Aku duluan tak apa?"

"Eum.. tak apa duluan saja.. hyung"

"Oke, kau lanjutkan kelasmu! Jangan membolos dan jangan berkelahi lagi jika kau ingin cepat - cepat lulus dari sini! Oh ya.. jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.. Namjoon" Aku terdiam.

"Bye!" Seokjin melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

.

.

Malam ini adalah _prom night_ bagi anak tingkat akhir yang telah lulus dari sekolah ini. Tapi acara ini membebaskan siapa saja untuk hadir, hanya anak sekolah disini tentunya. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke segala tempat untuk mencari Seokjin saat terdengar alunan musik lembut itu. Disana, aku meihat Seokjin duduk dikursi agak jauh dari keramaian dansa. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku mengulurkan tanganku kedepan Seokjin membuat dirinya sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatku.

.

.

"Namjoon?"

"Kau sendiri hyung? Mau berdansa denganku?

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa"

"Tak apa, pelan - pelan saja"

.

.

Dengan ragu ia meraih uluran tanganku, sunggu aku bersumpah bahwa tangannya kasar tapi lembut, mengerti maksudku? Dari tangannya aku tahu bahwa ia pekerja keras.. namun tabgannya tetaplah lembut. Aku mengeratkan tangan kami agar tidak lepas menariknya lembut menuju pusat dansa disana. Aku membimbing malaikatku ini untuk berdansa mengikuti irama.

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _ **Ddddrrrrrtttttt**_ _'_

Aku melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari pinggang dan pundak Seokjin.

"Maaf hyung, sebentar"

Aku memeriksa ponselnya, terdapat panggilan masuk dari rumah sakit, pasti ibuku.

"Halo?" Ucap Namjoon.

"Namjoon-sshi, tolong segera ke rumah sakit sekarang.. ibu anda mengalami shock dan kejang" ucap suster Jung.

"Baiklah" Aku menutup sambungan telpon itu dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" Hanya sebuah senyuman yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menjawabnya.

"Seokjin hyung.."

"Ya?"

Mengangkat wajahku sendiri menatap mata pria dihadapanku.

 **"** _ **Selamat atas kelulusanmu, aku dengar kau juga dapat beasiswa ya? Kau memang hebat.. aku senang mendengarnya"**_

"Ah.. iya, terima kasih" Seokjin tersenyum.

 _ **"Semoga kau sukses dikuliahmu nanti sampai kau menjadi apa yang kau inginkan"**_

"Heum.. ternyata kau sangat baik Namjoon" jawabnya.

"Aku tak bisa berlama - lama disini" Bisa kulihat dahi Seokjin mengerut.

"Kenapa? Apa ayahmu melarang?"

Aku mendekat kearah Seokjin, merangkul tubuh pria cantik itu dalam pelukanku, perlahan mengecup kening Seokjin sedikit lebih lama membuat sang empu dibuat terkejut kaku. Kemudian aku menatap mata Seokjin kembali sengan berat hati. Jadi.. perpisahan lagi kah?

 _ **"Te amo.. Jinseok"**_ Membisikan kalimat itu kepada Seokjin.

Setelahnya aku menjauhkan diri dari Seokjin, menerobos kerumunan dibelakang dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sungguh, aku mencintainya. Tapi aku apa? Apa yang bisa ku perbuat? Aku bukan siapa - siapa, hanya seseorang yang kebetulan masuk kedalam ingatannya yang kapan pun bisa dilupakan. Aku akan dilupakannya.

Dan setelah semuanya berakhir, aku akan kembali menjadi boneka ayah yang kejam, dingin, dan tak pandang bulu.

 **Flashback Off**

\- Author POV -

.

.

"Maafkan ibu, Namjoon-ah.. karena ibu kau menjadi seperti ini" wanita itu memeluk anaknya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu ibu, ini semua salahku"

"Ya! Ini juga salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak bicara langsung saja pada Seokjin eoh?"

"Aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau pintar Namjoon-ah"

"Ibu.. ini anakmu jika kau lupa"

"Kau harus bilang padanya nanti"

"Baik-" ucapan Namjoon terpotong.

"Didepanku" lanjut ibunya.

.

.

 _ **'Tok! Tok! Tok!'**_

Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok cantik yang Namjoon tunggu - tunggu dari tadi, Kim Seokjin.

.

.

"Maaf menganggu waktunya Tuan, Nyonya.. seperti perkataan Tuan tadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Jangan seformal itu Jinseok" jawab Namjoon.

"Ah.. Seokjin-ah, anakku yang pe-ma-lu ini ingin bicara denganmu" ucap wanita itu.

"Ibu~" suara Namjoon menginterupsi.

"Ah.. baiklah.. baiklah.. kalian cepat bicara" ucapnya tak sabar.

"Eumm.. Jin, kau tahu.. aku yang mengirimimu surat selama di sekolah?" Seokjin mengangguk.

"Eumm.. apa kau punya kekasih? Tunangan? Suami? Istri?" Seokjin menggeleng.

"Eum... aku ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu.. Seokjin, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Diam, semenit kemudian, Seokjin menggeleng.

"A-ah.. kau pasti tidak suka denganku, maafkan aku" ucap Namjoon lesu.

"Apa kau tidak bertanya apa aku ingin menikah denganmu? Umurku sudah cukup untuk menikah jika kau mau tahu" Seokjin akhirnya membuka suara membuat Namjoon dan ibunya terkejut.

"A-aapa.. kau mau menikah denganku? Menjadi istriku? Kim Seokjin?" Tanya Namjoon berkeringat dingjn.

"Te amo (I love you).. Kim Namjoon.. aku mau menikah denganmu" ia tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan? K-kau.."

"Sejak pertamakali kau memberikan surat itu" Seokjin tersenyum manis.

"Aku rindu suratmu" lanjutnya, seketika wajah kedua pria itu memerah. Seokjin tak tahu keberanian darimana ia menyatakan cinta dihadapan pasiennya.

"Te amo mucho también (Love you too) tatapan Namjoon melembut, tersenyum pada pria dihadapannya.

Tanpa sadar, ibu Namjoon menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum jahil.

"Lalu... kapan kalian menikah?"

"M-WO?!" / "M-WO?!" ucapnya bersamaan.

"Ibu..." ucap Namjoon.

"Apa?! Aku ingin cepat menimang cucu!" Tuntut wanita itu. Dan dihadiahi dengan tatapan kaku Seokjin.

"Tapi ayah menjodohkanku dengan Yeri karena hubungan perusahaan ayah dengan perusahaan ayahnya Yeri" Namjoon duduk dengan lemas.

"Oh itu tidak akan terjadi!" Ucap wanita itu bangga.

"Kenapa ibu bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena... walaupun ibu masih di rumah sakit, diam - diam ibu membeli saham perusahaan ayahmu dan sekarang.. ibu menjadi pemegang saham terbesar" Oke, Namjoon tidak bisa berkata apa - apa lagi.

"Dan ibu akan menentang perjodohan bodoh itu" lanjut wanita itu.

"Kau yang terbaik bu!" Ucap Namjoon bahagia.

"Lalu.. kapan kalian menikah?"

"Bulan besok bagaimana Jinseok?" Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk setuju setidaknya setelah Namjoon bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

.

.

Love letters

.

Aku merasakan kehadiranmu, walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Tapi siapapun kau, aku mencintaimu. Jadi bisakah kau menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku? - Kim Seok Jin.

.

.

.

THE END

Vlienart


End file.
